OneShot Collection
by souljagirlaly
Summary: A bunch of oneshots centered around Auslly! Please read if you enjoyed Crushes and Contracts or Songs and Separation!


**Okay, I've decided that since most of my oneshots end up not getting many reviews because they fall back so fast, I'm just going to make one story and each chapter is a oneshot. I know others have done this, too, and I want you to know that I am not trying to copy, I'm simply trying to make life easier for myself. :) Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, although I wish I could own Ross Lynch. That would be soooo cool! :D**

Austin's POV

"Ally, guess what?" I ask, rounding the corner to enter Ally's dad's store, Sonic Boom. She's standing at the counter, staring at me with curious eyes.

"What's up, Austin?" she asks. I smile at her.

"I got us tickets to the Bruno Mars concert!" I say excitedly. Ally's eyes flash with excitement and she pulls me into a hug.

"Austin, that's great! I can't wait! I'm going to go pick out a good outfit! Then you can help me with my hair!" she says happily. I just smile and watch her skip off to the practice room. I have a little surprise up my sleeve…

~~

Ally's POV

How did Austin get us tickets to Bruno Mars? Although, he is famous, so it's not entirely surprising

"Need any help?" I hear Austin shout up the stairs. I nod my head and shout a reply.

"Yeah, can you come tie the bow in the back of my dress?" I shout back. I hear Austin climbing the stairs and he comes into the practice room. I spin around and he ties me up. Not literally. "Do I look okay?"

"Ally, there's not anything I would change. You look absolutely perfect," he says to me, causing me to blush. We had been dating for a month, but every time he compliments me, it feels brand new.

"Thanks Austin. We had better get going," I say. Austin nods, smiles, and takes my hand. He leads me out to his car and opens the passenger door for me. I giggle and climb in, letting him close the door after me. Then he comes around to the other side and starts the car. He drives us about 20 minutes down the road to the stadium where the concert was being held. He has a goofy grin on his face, making me suspect something, but I brush it away. He's probably just excited.

"You go find our seat, Alls, I'll buy us some glow sticks and stuff," he says, grinning. I nod suspiciously and duck out to find our seats. When I finally do, the stadium is so loud I can't even hear myself think. Where is Austin?

~~

Austin's POV

I tell Ally I'm going to find us some glow sticks, but the second she leaves, I duck out to the backstage area. I run into the dressing rooms and change. Bruno Mars catches me in the hallway and apparently I have a nervous expression on my face.

"You nervous, man?" he asks me. I blush and shake my head. I pause, then nod. He laughs and starts getting ready for his concert. He heads out after about 20 minutes, and I know that by this point, Ally is probably worried sick, so I call her.

"Austin, where are you?" a distressed Ally answers.

"Alls, don't worry. I'm coming. I just got held up in a line, and you will not believe the crowds of people out here!" I say through the phone. She sighs.

"Austin, it can't be any worse than in here. I have to go, Bruno is starting. Try not to miss too much!" she says before hanging up. I go stand on the side of the stage where I'm not seen, and smirk. I have a front row view! Soon, Bruno finishes his first couple of songs, and from where I'm standing, I can see Ally glancing around the room over and over again. I feel kind of bad because she's missing most of the concert.

"Okay, everyone! We have a surprise for you guys! We have a rising star here to sing to the love of his life, give it up for Austin Moon!" Bruno shouts into the mic. I smile and run out onto the stage, waving. I see Ally's eyes open wide and her hand covers her mouth and I hear screams from all around. I sit down at the piano on the stage and Bruno whispers something in my ear. I nod and smile. Then I begin to play.

~~

Ally's POV

Austin lied to me! He was in cahoots with Bruno Mars? Who does that? And who is the love of his life? Certainly not me! He begins to play, and I can tell he's going to sing one of Bruno's songs. He begins to sing, and catches my eye. He winks, and then I realize that what he told me earlier about me being perfect was a reference to what he was going to do. He is singing 'Just the Way You Are' to me, onstage, in front of millions of people here to see Bruno Mars. I feel my face turning bright red as eyes from all over the massive room follow Austin's glance to me. He finally finishes the song and runs offstage. Just before he disappears I can see him signaling for me to meet him outside. I stand up and walk out, millions of eyes still on me. I run into him in the lobby and glare at him.

"Austin, why?" I ask, frustrated, and his look of excitement becomes one of hurt.

"I wanted you to know how beautiful you are to me! I didn't know it would offend you," he says, looking down. The sadness in his eyes Is too much to bear, and I slowly slink my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips. His eyes suddenly light up and he pulls me closer to him. We stand there for a few seconds, kissing, when he pulls apart from me.

"Why did you do that?" he asks. I giggle, loopy from the kiss.

"I wanted you to know how perfect you are to me! I hope it didn't offend you," I say, winking. He rolls his eyes at my repeat of his earlier sentence, and gives me another kiss. I feel a spark of energy making its way down my spine, and I smile into the kiss. I feel Austin smiling, and deepen it. I never realized how much I loved Austin until that moment. The moment that we became one.

**Okay, so not my best, kind of short, rather cheesy. But I wanted to make this, so you know. Anyways, all other oneshots from me will be coming through this story. Review! Love you all!**

**~A Girl Who Just So Happens To Be Me**


End file.
